Speak now
by rezdesignDA
Summary: A Little songfic to the song speak now from Taylor Swift. Hiccup's going to marry the wrong Girl and Jack just can't let this happen.


Jack swallowed hard. He was just about to ruin a wedding. Oh he would definitely wander to hell but he just couldn't let this happen. He just cursed himself for not telling Hiccup earlier.

Of course SHE made sure that he wasn't invited to the Wedding. But he stood in front of the Church anyway and searched for a way to sneak in. Maybe with the next group of guests?

Jack huffed. He had made it. Now…yeah what now? He sighted. Great, sneak into a wedding without a plan. That just couldn't work out  
He looked up as he heard someone yelling. It was HER. Jack suddenly felt anger in every of his veins. Oh he was going to pay her everything back!  
When he got himself again he looked around. HER family was just so….snooty. He really hated them and he knew that Hiccup did too.

Jack was thinking. He would just stand up when they say speak now. Then he will beg him not to marry HER and to be together with him instead of HER. Jack huffed. He never felt so nervous in his entire life. The Wedding will soon start and so he had not much time left. He tried to catch his nerves and searched some place to sit down without getting seen.

Unfortunately it was already too late. The Music started to play. Jack gulped. Shit. What now? He needed to hide and that now! He scanned the room and saw those big and heavy curtains. Perfect! He ran towards them and hid in them.

Jack sighted. He just asked himself why had Hiccups said yes to this wedding proposal? He hated HER and HER entire Family. So why? Maybe because it was something his father had wanted him to do. That must it be. Stoick had always been…well he had always been disappointed about Hiccup. And now Hiccup surely not wanted to disappoint him again. Hiccup has had this little father problem since…well since he was born. He often said that his Father thought he was just a talking fishbone but Hiccup had grown. He had gotten more muscular and even taller than Jack. He was now a real heartthrob. Jack shook his head. Now wasn't the time for dreaming of Hiccup. He had a wedding to crush!

Then SHE appeared. SHE was all tarted up in her very frilly white dress. SHE had dreamed of this moment since ever. Jack knew this. Even back in School SHE had never talked about anything else. Jack had always been annoyed. Hiccup should be his! But he had waited too long. Hiccup had made some hints but Jack didn't get it back then. He could just beat himself for being so stupid.

He just hoped that Hiccup would say no because Jack was now sure he wouldn't have the courage to step out of his hideout and to say what he got to say. But what if Hiccup would still say yes? Then it would be definitely too late and nothing could be changed anymore. He swallowed hard. Oh, why does he have to be so shy?!

The moment of truth was coming closer and closer. Please, please Hiccup don't say yes, don't say your vow! Jack crossed his fingers.

There was it, the moment of truth. Nothing happened. He stared at Hiccup. It looked like he was searching for something…or someone? Was he waiting for Jack to jump out and to say "stop!" Jack clapped his hands over his mouth. He just didn't say that out aloud now didn't he?

Oh yes he did! All were looking at him. He gulped and his cheeks turned red. That was just embarrassing like nothing ever before! Not even as embarrassing as back then when his mom had showed Hiccup some baby videos of him. Why does he have to think about that now?! It was not helpful! He just felt even more nervous!

He searched for words and just stared at Hiccup. There it was. Those look into Hiccup eyes. If only Jack knew how long Hiccup had waited for this to happen. Not in that way and situation but anyway. Jack took one last deep breath and spoke up.

Jack felt like fainting. He saw how SHE threw her bridal flowers to the ground and was shouting at Hiccup. But Hiccup just smiled at him. Jack felt his heart flutter.

Hiccup walked towards him and just hugged him tightly. SHE just looked horrified and that made Jack smile. This time he had won. No one could now take away Hiccup from him. Score: Jack 1 SHE 0. Hiccup looked into Jacks eyes. He was so, so, so glad that Jack had been around.

Jack smiled at Hiccups words. Hiccup grabbed Jacks hand and run with him out of the church and towards his car. This had really been a close one. Hiccup had never thought that Jack actually would have the guts to crush a wedding but he just did! For him! They got into the car and smiled at each other. Hiccup leaned over and kissed Jacks soft lips. They heard HER yelling from behind them. They snickered and Hiccup started the motor. They just drove away from everyone and everything. They didn't even mind.


End file.
